epic_the_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Dagda
"I won't let you down, Dad."- Dagda to Mandrake. Dagda was the General of the Boggans. He was killed during the assassination attempt on Queen Tara after being shot with an arrow to the chest by Ronin. He was also the son of Mandrake. Biography Early Life Dagda was born on a wild festive night as the son of Mandrake, the leader of the Boggans, and came to idolize him at a young age. Dagda was raised by his father to become a strong warrior and a proud prince. Despite growing up surrounded by darkness and death, he had a felicitous childhood. When he grew older, he became the General and commanded the Boggans under his father's orders during the time when the century-long war between the Boggans and the Leafmen, the protectors of the forest, was just beginning. The assassination attempt on Queen Tara, and Death Dagda was sent out of Wrath-wood, the Boggans' territory, which was a wasteland of dead trees, to discover the location of the Pod Ceremony where Queen Tara, the queen of the forest, chose an heir to her throne, which she could only choose every hundred years. After discovering the location, Dagda returned to Wrath-wood and reported to his father. They discussed their plans to kill Tara before she had an heir therefore the Leafmen would be powerless to stop the Boggans from destroying the forest. Once Tara chose the smallest pod as the heir, the Boggans immediately attacked, but were surprisingly mowed down by the Leafmen despite their superior numbers and the element of surprise. Just as Tara and Ronin, the leader of the Leafmen, who has a rivalry with Mandrake, were attempting to escape with the pod on the back of Ronin's hummingbird mount, Dagda aiding his father took to the skies and attacked the pair. Dagda was fatally wounded when he was shot with his own arrow by Ronin and fell off his crow mount into the forest below. A devastated Mandrake shot an arrow which struck Tara, eventually killing her, before diving after the injured Dagda in an attempt to try and save him, but his efforts were in vain. Physical Description Unlike his father, Dagda was incredibly muscular. He had a human-like build. He had no eyebrows and had slightly larger human-like golden eyes. He had a cat-like nose and a fairly large human-like mouth, but with velociraptor-like teeth. Like his father, he had four digits on his hands and his feet. Although, his hands were human-like, his feet were reptile-like. His skin was blue-red and scaly. He wore a rat skull on his head, a rat skin pelt around his shoulders and his waist that came from a rat he killed single-handedly. He also wore a dark brown wristband around his left wrist, a dark black rotting moss over his chest and a green/dark grey belt around his waist. Personality and Traits Like his father, Dagda was fearless, confident and sadistic, but was also passionate and loyal. He idolized Mandrake since a young age, but was careful not to anger him. Dagda had always obeyed his father's orders without question or disagreement and had always tried to meet his expectations. However, the determination to not want to disappoint him eventually cost him his life. Quotes I don't think I saw a salute, Boggan! [before hitting a skinny boggan that did not salute him] We had a little skirmish with some Leafmen this morning. A rat got caught in the crossfire, so I'' got a new coat. [''laughs nervously] It's, uh, just like yours! Notes *Dagda was voiced by Blake Anderson. Gallery Dagda.png Mandrake and Dagda-7.png Mandrake and Dagda-4.png Mandrake and Dagda-3.png I Mandrake and Dagda HD.png Mandrake and Dagda HD.png epic-movie-screencaps.com-3061.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3062.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3063.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3071.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3072.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3073.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3074.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3075.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3077.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3078.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3078.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3207.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3209.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3215.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3216.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3217.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3218.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-3078.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boggans Category:Adults Category:Deceased